darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekial Lovecraft
|text1 = Normal |item2 = |text2=Armed }} Ezekial Lovecraft sells and buys fish and bait in the town of Witchaven. He sells all normal Fishing Equipment from his shop called Lovecraft's Tackle. His skin is a sickly yellow colour but he is apparently NOT possessed by the Sea slugs. His skin tone is suggested to have been caused by eating too much fish and having no fruit in his diet—in fact, not even knowing what a fruit is—as stated during Salt in the Wound. He plays a part in the Slug Menace and Kennith's Concerns quest and is involved heavily and playable in Salt in the Wound, a quest where he, along with Kennith, Eva and the player eliminate the sea slugs threat from Witchaven once and for all. Selling rubium to Ezekial is one of the medium Ardougne Tasks. You can mine some in the mines where you had to solve the mazes in Kennith's Concerns and sell it to him. Slug Menace During the Slug Menace quest he gives the player page 2 of Brother Maledict's holy book which he mysteriously received by someone who pushed it under his door, most likely agents of the slugs like Mayor Hobb, Brother Maledict, or Col. Jake O'Niall as these pages are used to craft special runes to be used as keys to free Mother Mallum from her imprisonment. Kennith's Concerns He plays a major role in this quest where he greatly assists the player by helping him find a way to pass the underground room to reach Kimberly's parents. Salt in the Wound At the starting of the quest, he is teleported to Daemonheim without finishing his Tuna sandwich. He becomes "skulled" as he kills Elfinlocks, albeit accidentally and humorously, after attempting to make an entrance into Daemonheim by blowing up some rocks. Throughout the quest, he attacks using ranged, mainly from his homemade Rubium grenades and acts as a sort of comic relief. During the events of the final battle, he and Kennith throws the Anti-mind control serum onto Mother Mallum, thereby partially freeing the player from her control. Trivia *Ezekial's last name is a reference to the famous American author of horror, fantasy and science fiction, Howard Phillips ("H.P.") Lovecraft. Ezekial mentions his family have always been either bait sellers or writers, and mentions his relative Howard. This is further confirmed by the nature of the quests he's involved in. *Prior to the completion of Kennith's Concerns, Ezekial's name is printed in cyan (like an object), not yellow (like most NPC's). *Instead of "Trade", like all other shop owners, he has a right-click option "Shop" that opens the shop's window. *Ezekial is one of the few NPCs, if not the only one, that uses hand-thrown explosives. *In Salt in the Wound when Ezekial says "Roger that, Foxtrot, Tango, uh... Whiskey!" he is actually using the phonetic alphabet to spell out "FTW" (for the win). *Ezekial's favourite food is tuna, which is made clear in Salt in the Wound quest, for when fed any tuna related item (such as a Tuna potato with sweetcorn) he will exclaim "Tuna! My favourite!" and is healed a much higher amount of life points than normal. *Ezekial's rubium grenades seems to be a multi-target throwing weapon, similar to the chinchompa. *Since Ezekial is not controlled by the sea slugs, his yellowish skin may be the cause of his unhealthy diet and Jaundice. His no fruit dietary habits have likely led to a Vitamin C deficiency, and his jaundice is probably a symptom of Scurvy, a disease that was often contracted by sailors on long voyages. *Ezekial has 120 Constitution and therefore 1200 life points, which was higher than the maximum possible for players before the Evolution of Combat. *During Salt in the Wound, he voices things along with the text above his head, such as when you give him an order, or when he blows a hole in the wall. *There was a glitch when completing Salt in the Wound quest, some players will be unable to find Ezekial Lovecraft in his fishing shop and therefore be unable to complete the Ardougne Medium task. This glitch was fixed on 9 August 2011. *Ezekial's voice actor is Mod Mark, RuneScape's lead designer. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Protagonists Category:Witchaven